Cassie Martin (TWW)
Cassandra "Cassie" Martin, is a Banshee and the Main Protagonist of the TV Series: The Wailing Woman. History Daughter of the Martin banshee bloodline. At the age of thirteen, after an accident with a "wolf", Cassie's mother took her to the hospital and was diagnosed with schizophrenia, after claiming she heard voices. After learning this, Lydia convinced her Uncle Howard, Cassie's father, to move to Beacon Hills where he became major. Lydia explained to Cassie what was really going on, and trained both her Banshee abilities and her fighting skills, while tutoring her with her studies. Two years later, Cassie emerged as a confident powerful young woman (though she hasn't fully matured in her banshee abilities). Now, her first supernatural enemy arrived in BH, now Cassie must face an overwhelmingly powerful foe and her junior year of High School. Relationships Character Traits Cassie is a 16-year old beauty who's a little too introverted and intellectual to be a social butterfly, but yet is a high gloss queen bee who thinks she’s nice and the world’s just reading her, capable of being bubbly and genuine. Powers and Abilities Cassie possesses all the powers and abilities of a Banshee, such as: *'Death Sense': She can sense when someone has died or is about to die. This is usually accompanied by a trance-like state that draws her to those who are dead or near-death, though with practice, she has gotten better at being aware of what she's doing when this happens. *'Harbinger Connection': Cassie has a somewhat psychic connection to other Banshees, which she can use to communicate with them, even if they are miles away from each other. However, this is an ability that must be consciously activated, so she is still learning the full scope of this power. She has been able to use this connection to communicate with fellow banshee Lydia Martin, allowing her to pass messages along to her pack, and giving Lydia the opportunity to help Cassie wake up from near-catatonia. Additionally, she seems to have a similar connection with Hellhounds (for example: Jordan Parrish), since they are also harbingers of death; this allows her to warn them. *'Piercing Scream': She has a powerful voice that can be used to produce various effects. Her wail is most often used as a warning of someone's impending death, or as a signal that someone has just died, and in this kind of case, Cassie usually wails after she has found a dead body in a fugue state. Her scream can also be used to clear ambient noises from her auditory channels so that she can focus her attention on the specific sounds that she needs to hear. Her wail can be used in an active or offensive manner as well; when a banshee wail is given focus and direction, it can shatter bulletproof glass, overload electronics, burst eardrums, and create concussive blasts that can throw a full-grown man across a room. She can also use her hands to guide her voice toward her target, which gives her greater control over where the power is focused. *'Premonitions': Cassie's ears are naturally tuned to levels of the universe that only she (and other Banshees) can hear, which gives her the ability to receive auditory premonitions about the person whose death she's sensing. This allows her to discern how a person will die, and what caused the event in the first place. As Cassie's powers have grown, her premonitions have gone from being purely auditory to also being visual as well, which makes it easier for Cassie to figure out what her banshee instincts are telling her. However, these premonitions are not always literal and can often be up for interpretation, plus she doesn't always receive every single detail of what is about to happen. **'Retrocognition': Cassie is able to view visions of past death. These visions are like walking through a movie, where she can pause and focus on specific things in minute detail, even despite the fact that she never experienced this event when it happened. *'Sound Divination': As a banshee with heightened hearing abilities, Cassie can use sound vibrations to divine for more information regarding those whose deaths she is foretelling. Cassie is attuned to a level of the universe nothing else is. This network broadcasts supernatural messages surrounding death to her. This network can be accessed through inexplicable conduits that produce soundwaves; plucking piano strings, listening to inactive phones. *'Supernatural Immunity': Cassie is immune to the effects of many supernatural phenomenon. A bite from an Alpha Werewolf will neither kill her nor turn her, provided the wound isn't fatal. Likewise, Kanima venom will not paralyze her or otherwise have an effect on her at all. Additionally, she can wield rowan wood and mountain ash like any normal human and is unaffected by barriers made of it, which would weaken and trap any other supernatural creature. *'Telepathy': She is capable of reading the minds of others. Her telepathy also allows her to dig deeper into people's minds through touch. She can force memories to be revealed, and can even recover suppressed memories. She is able to sync her mind to others. She can hear every taught as if it was being whispered right into her ear. Category:Banshee Characters Category:Banshee Category:The Wailing Woman Series Category:Original Characters Category:Melody the Movement